The Curing of the Pig-Head
by lilyme
Summary: he always knew when a cold, a stomach flu or worse crept into her system and was always well prepared for the assessable time an ailment would render her out of commission. But that didn't mean she always evaluated her weakened state correctly.


**Title:** The Curing of the Pig-head

 **Author:** lilyme  
 **Summary:** She always knew when a cold, a stomach flu or worse crept into her system and was always well prepared for the assessable time an ailment would render her out of commission. But that didn't mean she always evaluated her weakened state correctly.  
 **Characters:** Callie/Arizona  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended! All mistakes are mine.

 **A/N:** So this was an anon request about episode 10x18 and Callie tending to sickly Arizona. Enjoy ;)

* * *

"You sure you don't need anything else?" Callie wondered as she walked into the bedroom, carrying a mug, which contained a steamy hot concoction.

Her wife half sat, half lay in bed, pillows surrounding her for more comfort. A blanket was only covering the lower half of her body, since she deemed it a little too hot right now.

But this whole fuss hadn't been her idea anyway.

"I'm good," she therefore returned, blowing her stuffy nose with a tissue. "Nothing I haven't had before".

A sick Arizona Robbins was easy to handle.

Well... mostly...

She always knew when a cold, a stomach flu or worse crept into her system and was always well prepared for the assessable time an ailment would render her out of commission.

But that didn't mean she always evaluated her weakened state correctly.

"And I got my spit bucket right here, my thermometer, which says I'm at a steady 98,8°F temperature and tons of tissues to hold me over. I'll manage," the blonde grumbled, albeit slightly amused.

Callie had ordered bed rest, always having a tendency to become overly caring whenever Arizona felt unwell.

Which was sweet. Really sweet. But she always felt that – considering everything else she had lived through – being a little sick was really nothing in comparison.

And by no means she had to be bed-bound right now. But her meanie of a wife insisted on her staying here.

"Okay," Callie noted and sat down on the edge of the bed, handing the mug over to Arizona. "Here, drink up. It'll do you good".

Arizona eyed the liquid warily, as she took the item from Callie's hands. "It's not onion broth, is it?" she grimaced.

Right now she couldn't smell or taste anything. But she was sure she would still be able to detect this abominable vegetable, if someone dared to present it to her – however disguised it might be.

"It's not onion," Callie raised her eyebrows entertained. Arizona hated onions, in all shapes and conditions. And not even the fact that they were one of the best household remedies against a cold could persuade her. "Ginger and lemon," she added, familiar with this little discussion by now. And actually expecting it, like always when Arizona was sick.

"Alright," the blonde accepted the drink and began taking small sips, while Callie sat next to her, wanting to keep her a little bit of company.

"You should stay away. I don't want you to catch it," Arizona addressed at Callie's proximity after a few moments.

"Catch what?" her counterpart teased. "That little nothing you have and insist that it is nothing to write home about?"

Arizona eyed the smug expression on her wife's face in annoyance.

Annoyance at Callie daring to call her out on the fact that she was more sick than she pretended to be.

And the fact that she herself had just indirectly admitted that it was worse than she was letting on.

"I hate you," she grumbled and gulped down a long last sip from the mug.

"I love you too," Callie returned with a chuckle and kissed her patient's moderately hot temple gently. Finding the mug emptied, she then placed it on the nightstand. "Okay. Now try to get some sleep. I think your body needs it."

"I'm fine!" Arizona tried to argue. "I'm so far from tired! And it's barely dark yet. Also, I have some cases I need to check over. So... could you bring me my tablet, so I can take a look?" she pleaded with Callie. Followed by a "Pretty please?" when her private doctor wouldn't budge.

Callie mentally shook her head at the well-known antics, but relented. Because she already knew what the eventual outcome would be anyway. "Hang on," she said and walked out for a minute, putting the mug into the kitchen sink and afterwards retrieving the tablet from the living room.

Upon returning to the bedroom, she was little surprised... to find her wife had fallen fast asleep.

Sickly Arizona liked to fight with her about her need to sleep. But like always Arizona's body eventually won over her determined mind.

Callie smiled as she put down the tablet and tucked Arizona in, the blonde's hands now gratefully pulling the blanket closer to herself.

"Sleep tight," Callie whispered, knowing the next time Arizona would be sick wouldn't turn out much different.

But as bad as it was to admit it, a part of her was already looking forward to treating the adorable pig-head once again.

END


End file.
